


I Would Do Anything for Love

by CavalierQueen



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierQueen/pseuds/CavalierQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In recognition of end of season, a fluffy one chapter PWP piece of Elliott/OFC. No caper, no plot, just fun PWP. From my mind, to yours- enjoy. Don't like PWP, don't read. Do like PWP and/or Elliott, enjoy. M rated. Finished as is!<br/>Leverage - Rated: M - English - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,866 - Reviews: 2 - Published: 9-15-09 - Eliot S. - Complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Do Anything for Love

Title: **I Would Do Anything for Love**  
Category: TV Shows » Leverage  
Author: CavalierQueen  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 09-15-09, Updated: 09-15-09  
Chapters: 1, Words: 4,866

  


* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

A/N: In recognition of the end of the season, a fluffy piece of Elliott/OFC that has no plot, no caper, strictly PWP. It is relatively short and just a piece that invaded my mind, and now I gift it to your mind. Hopefully you will enjoy. If PWP is not your thing, don't read. If it is, especially if you are a fan of Elliott, enjoy yourself. _**Finished As Is**_. I know, my bad. Leave the end to your own imagination. I know how frustrating that can be…I'm still fantasizing about the end of _Hitman_. Terry Olyphant is hot, and they just left us hanging there. Their bad.

 

**   
**

* * *

**I Would Do Anything for Love**

 

"What?" the tiny woman walked into the meeting room a half an hour late. Her attitude about being late and looked at with slight scorn from Nate was heard in her voice, a little more than snarky and with little regard for his irritation. She was dressed in black dojo crossover top and loose black pants. She had taken her shoes off at the door and grabbed some water before walking into the group room. Clearly, they had started without her. And she didn't seem to care. Nate started to say something to vent his irritation, but she cut him off.

"Nate, you know I always have dojo at this time, and ride my bike in, unless we are on a job. That is the deal. Live with it. We do have lives outside of this room." The girl took a seat alone while she pulled her long black hair out of its scrunchy and let it tumble down behind her. She had perfect alabaster skin and ebony black hair that fell in ringlets or waves depending on how much time she wanted to spend on it.

Nate started to respond to her careless remark until he looked around the room and saw all the eyes either laughing at him or smirking. He knew she could walk all over him if she wanted to and he didn't really mind. This woman added something to their team and he was happy she had chosen to join them, even if she a complete challenge and lived by her own code. She was completely dedicated to the team when they were on a job, and had quickly become everyone's confidant. She was an expert in many topics and could speak several languages fluently. She was also an expert marksman and a black belt in many martial arts. She made a good back-up to Elliott. She'd been around the world and was no innocent. She learned fast and could play a man like a violin when she chose too.

The meeting continued for about an hour with Nate painting the big picture and Hardison explaining the details. Everyone else remained quiet while absorbing the information. Elliot and Parker made occasional comments but the raven haired woman stayed silent, listening and gathering all the information.

Soon the nitty gritty details arose, with Sophie suggesting that Elliot and the woman move into a house in the neighborhood where the target was.

The woman looked at Elliot and then turned back to Sophie and Nate, "You must be kidding…"

Parker and Sophie laughed. Parker said after she drank some water slightly choking on it. "Victoria, the two of you are perfect to set up house together. If the chemistry got any hotter, we'd have to hose you down."

She looked at Elliot, her eyes heated but the rest of her cold. Elliott didn't move. Victoria started to whine a little. She was actually afraid to be alone in a house with Elliott. She knew exactly what would happen. "Why can't you and Nate do it, or Parker and Elliott, or Parker and Hardison?"

Nate answered smugly, "Because you are the two who can play the roles the best. Hardison, find them a house, get it furnished, two expensive cars. Sophie, you'll get a chance to spend some money by helping Hardison. You have two days. Victoria, you take Elliott to some high end clothing place and get him suited out."

Victoria pursed her lips at the idea of dressing Elliott, although her fantasies had been much more around undressing him. This was a bad idea.

* * *

Two days later the couple of Elliott and Victoria were driving their way through the winding road of 101. The coast was beautiful and with the top down on the Jaguar coupe is was near perfect. Elliott kept his hands on the wheel to manage the curves at the speeds he was going at, but Victoria took the chance to run her fingers through his long soft hair. They had spent the last two days getting familiar with each other, at least on a slightly more than superficial level. They had their cover story down and had begun to start to casually touch each other which until this point had been strictly avoided. They rode in comfortable silence for most of the trip, even though Victoria could tell Elliott was tiring. She offered to drive for a while, but even though a little tired, he loved driving the car and was actually considering keeping it after this job.

They finally arrived at the house Hardison set up for them. It was definitely a mansion, much bigger than they would ever need or want. Elliott automatically unloaded a few suitcases because the other "things" would be delivered later. They quickly walked through the house making sure the coms worked and finding all the bugs and cameras Hardison had put in.

Elliott spoke to Hardison through the comlink. "Man, Hardison…I told you no cameras in bathrooms or bedrooms."

"Well, I figure you might need the Calvary to run in to help."

Victoria spoke up then, disdain in her voice. "We _are_ the Calvary Hardison. Take them off line or I will."

Elliott growled into his link, "I won't stop at just taking them off line, I'll take your head off too."

"Ok, ok. They are off line, but leave the coms on."

"When we need them we'll put them on."

"Man, the two of you are just going to have non-stop sex aren't you? That's why you want the cameras and the coms off." Hardison sounded jealous and whiny.

"Hey, we have a role to play here. You guys put us in this position. Que Sera Sera. We're out Hardison."

Elliott looked at Victoria, dressed in her black pantsuit, looking as beautiful as he had ever seen her. His eyes were close to burning on fire as he watched her move towards him.

"Do you have plans I haven't been let in on, Victoria?"

"Haven't you thought about the possibilities this gives us? You can't tell me you know I'm not the ice queen I want everyone to think I am. And I know you want me too. Most of the time you can't take your eyes off of me."

"It could screw up the team. What about that?"

"And what about Nate and Sophie? They seem to manage." Victoria looked at Elliott with a fire in her eyes and her body moving towards him like a predator. "You are tired from the drive Elliott. Go take a nice hot shower and I'll help you relax. Just pick a bedroom, lie on your stomach and cover yourself from the waist down. I'll be in shortly." Elliott looked at her surprised and curious. She smiled at his reaction…"Go…." Elliott turned and left for the room he had picked out.

When Victoria entered the room she turned the lights very low. She placed small votive candles around the room, lighting as she went adding a very soft glow to the room. She had changed into some black stretch pants and a light tank top for now.

As she climbed onto Elliott's backside to work on his back muscles he groaned as her hands first touched his body. She could see the bruises and scars from the many battles he had fought. She asked in almost a whisper as she touched the more recent bruises, "Elliott? Are these bruises from our last job?"

"Yeah."

"Is it always like that? You always come away damaged like this?"

"Pretty much. It's my job to be backup. Sometimes backup means I get hurt."

"How long do you think your body can take these beatings?"

"If your hands keep doing that to my back and bruises, I think I could go forever."

Victoria laughed softly as she kneeded a particularly tight muscle. "It's not getting bruises and wounds I want you to be able to go forever." Her voice whispered over him like silk and he was instantly uncomfortably hard. He tried to turn over, but she held him tight. "No Elliott, baby. This is just time for you, my gift. Our time will come later."

He carefully lowered himself down again and let her hands and oil work their magic. By the time she had reached his lower back he was asleep. She moved carefully to his feet and worked the muscles there. She slowly worked her way up both his legs, feeling the power in them both. As she reached his ass, she paused unsure of what she wanted to do. It was so fine and she had been desperate to touch him for months. She took advantage of his sleeping form and massaged his bottom as well. His glut muscles were the tightest of all and she worked them hard with her hands and oil without his moving a muscle. He must have been really asleep, she thought.

* * *

Two hours later, with sautéing mushrooms and onions on the stove and the wonderful scent of homemade spaghetti sauce filling the air, Elliott emerged from his room. He was dressed in gray sweatpants that hung low on his hips and a tight t-shirt.

"Wow! That smells great, Victoria." His voice still held the deepness of a man who had just woken up from a good sleep. He walked over to the counter where she was working and got the wine glass she had out for him and poured some wine. He circled around the cooking island taking in Victoria's dress, or lack thereof.

"I think that might be one of those spendy Nordstrom shirts you made me buy. I like it better on you." Victoria smiled slightly while Elliott slipped behind her. While he had been sleeping she took one of his black shirts, terribly oversized on her, reaching her mid thigh and she had rolled the sleeves up to her elbows.

She pretended to stir the spaghetti sauce as she could feel the heat from his body approaching hers. He put his wine glass down beside her and placed them on either side of where the shirt ended. Elliott moved his rough hands oh so slowly along her smooth skin, feeling the exquisite softness and soft curves. He felt her well-toned and strong bottom and the strings of her thong. He leaned his head into her neck where it was bare of her long hair.

Her body leaned back into his and she could feel his matching heat against her lower back. His breath whispered across her neck and ear. "I loved your massage. I think I might have fallen asleep for the best part. What can I do to make it up to you?" His voice drawled slowly into her ear as his hands pulled her back tightly against his chest.

"You seem to be doing just fine right now Elliott. But do you think we need an audience?" She pointed to the ear coms.

He reached for his com as she reached for hers. He laughed a deep laugh of a man very aroused, "Good night Hardison." And he laid both ear coms on the table next to the kitchen tools.

Victoria turned the heat down on the sauce and covered it while Elliott moved to turn her around. He moved to kiss her and they played at touching but not quite touching until Elliott finally broke the game and his lips finally met hers. The kiss was butterfly light at first, but soon had heated to a boil. Elliott crushed her against his hard chest massaging her bare bottom, while she did much the same to him. Soon she had his t-shirt off and was kissing his tight and firm chest until he finally lifted her onto the marble island.

Even while he kissed her mouth, he began unbuttoning his shirt that she wore so nicely. As he undid every button, he claimed that part of her body, marking her with his teeth and his mouth. She moaned as she leaned back against her hands, still upright but offering her body to him. She sucked in her breath as he suckled at her breast, alternating between gently and pulling hard into his mouth.

Elliott worked his way down her body until the final button was released and almost her entire body was exposed to him. Without looking, he reached for the knife he knew was there and cut the two sides of the lace thong releasing all of her lush body to him. He could see the marks he had left on her skin and he watched as her erect nipples moved up and down as her chest rose and fell fast. He slid her body to the edge of the kitchen island and put one leg over each of his shoulders, helping her gently lay her head down on the marble. He took a kitchen towel off the other side of the counter and put it under her head without moving her position.

He moved his hands soft as breath down her legs where they were captured by his body. She wiggled slightly and he froze his hands, "Still Victoria," and she immediately stopped moving. He continued his journey following her legs with his own kisses and marks, wanting to mark her forever as his. He mildly thought how Neanderthal this need was, but she was his and he would make sure of that, forever.

Grasping her two hands, his large hands held her arms over head, incapacitating her for the time. She could get out and they both knew it, but this wasn't a fight so she went along with the game. He soon reached her hot and wet apex where all her pent-up need for him was singing for him. He leaned in and slowly ran his tongue from her perineum to her clit, taking it in his mouth and sucking causing her to rise off the marble island. Elliott immediately stopped what he was doing. "You have to be still Victoria, or I'll stop. Do I need to help you?"

"I think maybe you will have to help me. I don't want you to stop." Her voice was breathy and desperate.

Elliott took his other arm and laid it across her stomach holding her down, but still leaving his fingers free to work on her most aroused place. With Victoria effectively pinned to the countertop, Elliott went back to his play. He parted her folds again and teased her with his tongue and fingers. He sucked and bit at her clit until she was screaming with her first or second orgasm. He kept working her with his fingers and tongue, her breath coming rapidly and her body was just one constant tremble as he held her perfectly still except when her body arched off the table as she fell over the edge, over and over again.

Barely able to breathe, she begged, "Please Elliott, you have to take me now. I'm going to faint or collapse if you keep this up."

"You can keep up. I could keep you going all night long, Victoria. But I'll take sympathy on you and I'll just pull a few more from you before I completely take you. By dawn tomorrow, I will have had every inch of you, and you'll scream and cry and beg me to stop and beg me for more. And maybe, if I'm lucky, you'll do the same for me."

She barely heard the challenge through her own bliss, but it was there and she laughed, "Challenge accepted. Now take me."

"I want to hear you scream two more times and then I'll fill you to the brim."

Elliott made good on his promise and then lifted Victoria off the island and started to carry her to the bedroom. She quickly stopped him as she wiggled her body into position. "Here, right here, right now. Take me here."

"Are you sure? It won't be gentle. You want me to take you against the wall?" He laughed at her desire.

"Now. Long and hard. Unless you think you can't keep up…"

"Oh, now you _are_ asking for it."

"Less talk, more action. I thought you were our action hero. Maybe I was wrong."

Elliott took the challenge and pushed her against the wall, impaling her at the same time eliciting another scream from her. He gave her no time to adjust to his huge size. He just kept drilling into her, hard and filling her every time. Every time she tried to speed things up, he stopped moving completely until she whined. Then he powered into her again. He was careful that her head didn't hit the wall, but other than that care, he didn't take any precautions. He knew she could deal with it. After they were both slippery with sweat and bodily fluids, he grunted that he had to come.

"Come on baby. Nice and deep, bring us both one more time." He pushed hard into her bouncing hard off of her cervix causing her to scream once again and then spilled his seed deep inside of her. He fell against her body which he still held against the wall. They were sweaty and breathing hard holding hard onto each other, overwhelmed by the power of what they had just done.

Finally Victoria breathed a whisper, "Jesus, Elliott is it always like that with you?"

He laughed softly and still had his head buried in her neck and hair. "Victoria, I think it takes two. I think this is how it is between the two of us. It's never been like this for me either."

She slowly let her legs fall from his waist, while they stood with their arms wrapped around each other's neck, leaning against each other, not wanting to break apart.

Elliott broke the still heavy breathing. "Go lie down. I'll get our dinner ready."

"I think I should take a shower."

Elliott turned quickly, "No, no shower. I want us sticky and sweaty and after another couple of rounds we'll take a shower together."

Victoria raised her eyebrow but turned without comment and went to the bedroom.

* * *

When Elliott walked into the bedroom with two plates of spaghetti and the wine he found Victoria dozing. She had pulled the covers over her naked body, but he would have none of that. He placed the two plates and bottle of wine on the floor and slowly drew back the sheet that covered her body. Startled, she woke up with her naked body exposed to Elliott again. She started to protest but he put his finger on his lips and she stayed quiet. He put a cloth across her stomach, leaving her breasts and pussy still exposed. He placed the plate on her the cloth and then put his plate between them and then wrapped the rest of his body around hers. He took his fork, twisting it to wrap some pasta around and then brought the fork to her mouth. She looked at him surprised. "We are going to feed each other? And drink $100 wine out of the bottle?"

"Yep. That's the plan."

Victoria laughed in joy. "Perfect. And I think I can handle dessert."

"Then, it really is perfect."

They lay there naked, feeding each other from their plates, talking about nothing and everything. Laughing at the funny things in their lives and sighing at the sadder parts. Soon they were finished and Elliott reluctantly took their plates back to the kitchen. Before he left, Victoria took his hand in hers. "That really was perfect, Elliott. Just leave the dishes and I'll get dessert ready." He smiled at her and left for a few minutes.

When he returned, he found his Venus propped up on the bed brushed with a golden powder. She took the brush and powdered a few other places as he watched fascinated. "You look stunning. What is that gold powder all over your body?"

"Come here Elliott." Her voice was seductive and deep, making him instantly harder than he already was.

He walked towards her and climbed across the bed until he reached her. "Here, taste baby." She lifted one breast up to his mouth, offering herself to him once again. He carefully tasted the powder and realized it was the infamous honey dust. He started licking and sucking on every part of her body. She had somehow coated her whole body in the powder. While he worshipped her body, she applied the honey dust on his body as well and soon they were rolling around the bed, completely wrapped up in each other taking no care of taking turns or positions, just enjoying the taste and feel of their bodies becoming one. Soon, Elliott gently entered her wet channel and slowly pumped her body. They both watched each others' eyes, the heat and the love that was clear as they made quiet passionate love to each other once again, but this time it was slow and easy, until he took them both over the edge into oblivion once again.

* * *

They woke up two hours later, their legs and arms tangled with each the others. Neither of them was in a hurry to talk or even move so they just laid there in the comfort of each other's arms. After a while, Victoria quietly suggested that they shower together. After the honey dust and the crust and wetness of their passionate love making, she really wanted that shower. Elliott reluctantly agreed, not because he didn't want to shower as well, he just didn't want to leave Victoria's arms.

They temporarily separated while they walked into the enormous bathroom. Elliott turned on the water to warm the water from the six headed shower, while Victoria pulled her hair and body stuff from her bag. Sometime during the afternoon her bags and clothing had moved into the room that Elliott had claimed for himself. She smiled at the thoughtfulness.

Elliott was already in the shower by the time she was ready so she stepped in as well. They slowly took the puffs that Victoria had brought with her and soaped each other's bodies, not missing an inch. They found themselves kissing as they carefully washed their bodies. The more aroused they became the more desperate the kisses.

Soon Victoria whispered in Elliott's ear. "Elliott, have you ever fucked someone in the ass?"

Elliott took a deep breath, his heart rate going up. "A couple of times, the few women that would let me. Never any men, I'm not into slash."

"And how did you feel about it?" Victoria breathed in his ear.

"I liked it. A lot. Are you saying…?"

"Yeah, I like it too. I like it in the shower though. Do you want me? You said you wanted to possess me in every way. That is the ultimate possession."

By this time, Elliott had her pinned against the wall, the cool tile pressing against her breasts and stomach, her tight ass intentionally pushed outwards in temptation. Elliott groaned as he rubbed himself against her.

"I'm so big, Victoria and you are so small. Aren't you afraid I'll hurt you?"

"Prep me right and it will be fine. I want this Elliott. Please."

"God, I love it when you beg."

"Make me beg too often I might have to kick your ass."

"And I think I would love that too."

Elliott leaned the weight of his body against hers, pressing and flattening her against the now warm marble. She could feel his masterful staff pressed hard against her ass as he pressed against her. Even though she didn't say anything, she was a little more than intimidated as his size at this particular juncture. He soaped her body well, and then took more liquid soap into his hands and slid one finger into her ass. She moaned and pushed against his invasion. He gently moved inside her and added another finger, scissoring her opening stretching it further. When he added a third finger Victoria cried out, less in pain and more in pleasure. She could feel his fingers pressing against her vaginal channel as well as the much smaller and significantly less used channel. He stopped, worried he was hurting her, but she moved back against him forcing his fingers deeper inside of her.

Once she was sure she was ready and showed him how ready she was by thrusting against his fingers, he removed his fingers and lubricated his dick with the liquid soap. He gently pushed against her while she pushed carefully back against him. He went much slower than she apparently wanted, but there was no way he was going to hurt her.

"God Victoria, you are so tight. It's going to take me nothing at all to come. How long do you think you can last?" Elliott's voice was a deep whisper, barely getting the words out while he held himself back.

"I can last a while baby, at least several minutes without hurting. Wait until I tell you and then come hard and fast. I like it Elliott so don't worry." Victoria's voice was breathy holding both pain and pleasure in it. Elliott found it hard to tell which she was most feeling.

He slowly moved inside her, feeling her body tense before she pushed him to come. As he started to jerk, he felt her push her body into his so his release was much deeper than he had anticipated.

They both just stood there pressed against each other, letting the water and soap wash away the last remnants of their love making. They stood there until the water pouring around them became cool and Elliott pulled an exhausted Victoria from the shower. He dried her off and then himself, leading her into one of the other bedrooms with still-fresh sheets. They both brushed their teeth and climbed into the cool clean sheets and curled against each other, almost falling instantly asleep.

Victoria laughed lightly in a very sleepy voice. "I guess neither one of held up our challenges, but it was pretty awesome anyway."

"Hey, we are just beginning. We'll just rest a bit and then wake up for more. We have an entire house to explore. Besides we have to drive Hardison crazy."

"Hardison is too easy. You, you are who I want to drive crazy. So crazy you never want to leave me."

"You did that before we ever walked in the door to this house. Everything else is just a bonus. Let's sleep now. We have so much more to share."

"Hmmm…" Victoria curled up against Elliott's warm naked body, looking forward to being woken up later.

_fin_


End file.
